Burning Midnight
by BrittMH
Summary: The Volturi are trying to distinguish the Cullens again, but is there something about the "vegetarians" that can keep them from doing so? Rate and Review.
1. Blank Futures

Book One: Renesmee

Blank Futures

THERE NEVER WAS MUCH TO SAY ABOUT IT. JACOB HAD LOVED ME since he'd seen me, and he was my caretaker, my guardian. I dreamed about him just as much as dreamed of my mother, Bella. With such a level of commitment he gave me, it was hard to resist what I wanted, what I needed. My mother told me of how Jacob used to be a drug for her, the only thing that made her happy when my father had left. He was like that for me now, but not because I was sad. He just made me happy when I was around him. My own personal sun. That's what he was for me. And even without all this, I loved him. He was different than anyone I had ever met, even now that I could go to High School.

Everyone there was too dreary, caught up in stupid human dramas. I guess it was hard for me to make that judgment, considering that no one even looked my way half the time. They only ever paid attention to me when I'd first moved there. I had no friends. I just sat with the rest of my family. My father and mother, 2 aunts and 2 uncles. They all appeared to be the same age as I, but they had lived through much more, so I hardly had any idea what they were talking about half the time. I was bored. School was too easy. I knew everything after it had been said once. Away from school was no better.

We used to live in Forks, but at the rate I had been growing, it had been impossible to stay inconspicuous. We had to move too often. I hadn't grown in 140 years, but we still couldn't return. People would remember us—or rather, their town records would. It was too bad that humans kept better track of things now. According to my father, it had been much easier when everything that humans knew was based on memories and fables, so the stories couldn't last long.

I was sick and tired of the Himalayas; there were almost no good choices in predators for feeding on. They all tasted so…so…just…non-flavorful. They were boring and bland. I wish Carlisle still had a blood bank. At least that would be something new. Was there any possible way to move again? Now? I wasn't sure. As long as Jacob was with me. And I knew he would come wherever I went.

"Ed…Dad?" I always said Edward around the public. If people knew he was my father, they'd be perplexed, and more informed of our world. It's just become habit.

"Yes sweetheart?" he answered me coolly. There was no need to keep talking once I got his attention. I just thought to myself and I knew he heard it. _When can we move again? The choices here are so…unappetizing. I can tell nobody else really likes it either. Well, Jasper can, and he tells me just about everything. Not that he wants to. _

Since I'd been born, I'd had the ability to show people what I was thinking, but it had changed, now I could touch them and both show them what I was thinking and see what they were thinking at that moment. It was sort of a variation of what my father and Aro Volturi--I shivered at the name--could do.

"Here," he said, holding out his hand. Apparently, he didn't want anyone else hearing this. _It's not so much what everyone else wants, but rather that the humans would notice if we left after only being here a month. We HAD planned to stay for a while, and everyone knew it. We aren't hiking Everest, well, not that they know about. We have to stay for at least another year here, or the humans will talk. _

_Alice doesn't think so. She's seen me make the decision to leave, and it didn't affect anything. _

_That's because Alice can't see everything as clearly as she used to, as little as she wants to admit it. It's like a newborn's strength. After a while, the strength wears off because there isn't as much fresh human blood running through their veins. This is, in a way, like that, just lengthened. I don't know why and Carlisle can't possibly theorize, because Alice hasn't told him._

_If Alice hasn't even told Carlisle, then why are you telling me? She obviously wants to keep this a secret._

He dropped his hand. "Because someone needs to know besides me who I trust to be able to keep the secret. It's been eating out my insides, not being able tell someone. Usually, I can easily keep others' secrets, but this…it's too hard to keep. It's something that will implicate us all if we don't figure it out. Someone else…"He paused to search for the right word"…deserves…to know."

"Alright. I'm gonna go hunt. I'll see you later?"

"Yes, darling. I'll be here. I think your mother will be getting back with Alice soon. You might cross them on your way out. I love you…more than my own life."

"Plus que ma vie." I mimicked. It had been our phrase since I was less than 6 months old. I wore it on the locket around my neck.

"Where are you headed Nessie?" Jacob inquired as I left.

"Just out to hunt for a bit. You _don't _need to come."

"But I want to…" he argued, but I cut him off.

"I don't want you to come. Sorry. I just need some time alone."

"Sure, sure. Sorry."

I walked out towards the town. It separated the only small forest from our house. I was sunny, and hard to keep in the shadows, not that anyone noticed me. I didn't sparkle, just glowed. But still, any precautions I could take to prevent the Volturi from coming to find us. Ugh. I shuddered at the memory.

Even though I was only 4 months old then, I remembered it well. Aro, being the leader, always creeped me out when I thought of him. He seemed so sure and exuberant, but I knew that he had been plotting the whole time. Caius, his menacing physique and tone. And then there was Marcus, uninterested, bored. There wasn't really another way to describe it. Although he was always bored with everything, there seemed to be some undertone of fascination that he had.

While heading through the shadows, I met up with my mother and Alice, who looked like she was having another headache, much like the ones she told me of having before I was born. She didn't look very happy, either. My mother's head was creased with worry, though she probably had no idea why Alice was in "pain". I knew, too well. Why did my father have to share so much with me. It was hardly fair. If he didn't like keeping a secret such as this, how could he expect me to have an easy time with it?

"Hi Momma. Hi Auntie Alice. How was your hunt?" Although I preferred to speak with my own "special" way, I didn't feel like running to meet then today, and Alice probably wanted to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Hey Renesmee," Alice said dully. She wore a "bored-out-of-her-mind" expression, but that was probably to keep anyone from seeing the truth beneath the face.

"Salut ma chere. Ma petite." My mother, Bella, had picked up some French over that last couple of years. And Spanish. And Polynesian. And Norwegian. And Arabic. The list goes on and on. I was truly amazed that she had the time, what with her night life being…I was ashamed to have thought of that. And disgusted by myself. For heaven's sake! I really was only six years old!

"The hunt was…fine," they said in almost perfect synchronization. My mother seemed irritated by Alice and Alice seemed lost in another world.

"Auntie, may I 'speak' to you for just minute?" I asked. Alice's eyes flashed from me to Bella and then back to me again. I could only guess what she was thinking. I had to be touching her to be sure.

"Umm…sure…I guess. But maybe later." She then turned to my mom. "I think I'm going to go hunt some more…with Renesmee," she said, looking at me. A line of worry vertically creasing her forehead. "Later Bella?"

"You're keeping something from me, and I don't like it. Who could I tell Alice? I've gotten better at acting."

"Oh, never mind. I'm sure Edward already knows."

"I still want to hunt," I said.

"Want to come with us mom? If it's alright with Auntie Alice, of course."

"Umm…I guess it would be fine. You obviously already know. Bella, I'll need to clue you in before I start answering questions."

We all headed back in the same direction they'd came from, the same direction I had been going. They were very careful to avoid the sun, but even then, they ran with amazing speed. I could barely keep up.

When we reached the forest, Alice stopped. My mother and I kept running for a few hundred feet, thinking Alice would catch up. She stayed stopped. We then slowed and turned to go back to her. Had she been holding something, she would have dropped it. Shock, confusion, and anger played across her almost-blank face. Her eyes were far away. Did she get her vision back?

"A-A-Alice," I stammered. "What did you see?" I was bewildered. I didn't think she had her vision to start with and then I find out that something horrible --by the look of her face-- was going to happen. "Alice, tell me what you saw," my mother mimicked.

"I-I..don't know. All of the sudden. I thought I was going to see something and, it was just, blank. Not even like when I see you or the werewolves Renesmee. My sight…it just, left. One second I was seeing this," She motioned to the forest around us. "…and the next my vision went blurry, like I was having a vision, but there was nothing there. No scenery, no nothing. I couldn't even see my surroundings for about a minute."

"Does this have anything to do with the REST of the blurred visions?" I asked her, accusingly, though that was not at all how I meant it to come out.

"I don't know. Maybe." She was dazed, but there was a hint of anger that came out in her voice and would have been much prominent had she really been paying attention. "Wait," she said. "Who told you that?"

"Umm…well…nobody really told me. It was just sort of, going through their head when I "talked" to him."

"Of course Edward would tell you. It'd be nice if he could keep things from you once in a while. I swear…whatever you or your mother wants to know from him, he says. He USED TO be able to keep a secret that we didn't want anyone else to know, but now? You just ask and he tells." She spoke stridently and it hurt my ears, a bit. I was so used to quiet voices. No one ever spoke to me with such an acidic tone either. "Look, Nessie. I'm sorry for going off like that. I am just getting the worst headache right now, even trying to focus on futures. I hate it when I can't see. It feels so…uncomfortable, like holding your breath for a long time."

"Alice, don't worry about it. Momma? I think Daddy was waiting for you to get back. He was very…anxious." I tried to hold back a little giggle, to no avail. "I'll talk to Alice for now and we will fill you in afterwards?"

"Why is that a question, Renesmee?"

"I was asking Alice what she wanted. I mean, she deserves a say in what she tells us." I looked to Alice for conformation, and her face was blank. If she hadn't been a vampire, I would have believed she was dead. "Alice? Alice!" I shook her feverishly, trying to get her out of her trance. She was frozen. She didn't respond to the trembles, nor to the slap I laid across her face. It was as if she had been turned to stone.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Unexpected Visitors

ALICE SHRIEKED OUT IN A CRY OF AGONY. THE SOUND MADE MY stomach churn. My mother ripped a guttural snarl from behind her clenched teeth, and then Alice was still. Within that instant, I realized what was happening and settled into my defensive crouch. _They had come. _The Volturi were here.

But why? What had we done to deserve this? I had been a good half-breed, hadn't I? Carlisle had kept everyone in line and Jasper hadn't slipped up since I'd known him. Even if he had, the Volturi wouldn't have cared. So what were we doing that proposed a threat towards our kind's reveal. Why were they coming at us from all sides of the trees?

"Bella!" Jane greeted. Funny, but I'd always thought that Jane didn't greet anyone kindly. "Let down your shield, friend. We have no orders to hurt anyone."

"Then why did Alice just lose all of her senses and then cry out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. I would assume that both Alec and yourself had something to do with that."

"No, not at all. If that were the case, Alice wouldn't be shaking her head at you."

"Bella, she's telling the truth. It wasn't them," Alice spoke softly. I rushed to greet Jane, to hear her deceiving thoughts.

"Jane, what a pleasure it is to see you."

"Is that Renesmee? Oh, how you've grown." And we shook hands. _Don't hurt her, Jane. You can't. Aro sent us to acquire. Hmm…I wonder where Catherine is. Hiding, no doubt. I feel bad having her control Alice…no…I don't and never will. Thank goodness Bella took my advice and let down her shield. _I inhaled in a gasp at those last thoughts and the hold between our hands broke. Jane studied my face, but I had already composed my features.

I grasped my mother's hand for a second. _Momma, put your shield back up. _I warned her. _Jane has a SPECIAL friend along to help her out with convincing us._

"What is it that you wanted Jane?" I asked nonchalantly. "Or Aro, rather?"

"He sent us to check in with YOU. It seems that you have been well able to keep the secret though, so…" She frowned. It seemed she could tell that Catherine wasn't finding any purchase on our thoughts.

"Is there another with you? It seems that there is another scent off in the trees."

"Oh yes. Catherine? Come on out. Aro sent her with us in case anything went…wrong." The girl who came out from her hiding spot in the shrubbery seemed to be about 9 or 1o years old. She was slight, with the smallest bit of chubbiness to her face. It didn't seem likely she could do any damage to us. We were at least twice her size. My mother and Alice had the same shocked expressions. What would this little one be capable of? But none of us underestimated anyone anymore.

"She doesn't understand English very well. She was just born a few weeks ago and she speaks Italian, some French, but very little English."

My mother started towards her. "Catherine, sono speaciali?"

"Si." She answered. My mother did not go further, for she knew I would tell her after Jane, Alec, and Catherine were gone. Instead she said, "What I wouldn't give to have Eleazar here. Eleazar was one of the Cullen friends. He had been part of the Volturi once, long ago. They had found him useful. He could determine what vampires, or humans had some special power. He had then found Carmen and moved on the Denali clan.

"Would you like to invite us over?" Jane asked.

Alice was the first to think to reply. "Actually, we were just heading off to go hunt, but I'm sure if you'd like to head to our home, Carlisle would invite you in with the utmost sincerity."

"Of course, vegetarians must feed a bit more often than those with a normal diet. We will see you later then." It wasn't a question. It was a threat.

"Yes, later," agreed Alice.


	3. Questions

Questions

"Renesmee, why did they come?" Alice inquired 10 minutes later, when we were out of their hearing range.

"They came to acquire," I began. "Catherine, the small girl you saw with them, does speak English. Perfectly, I might add. It is Italian that she doesn't speak very well. She is special, like she said. She has the power to control one's thoughts and actions. When Momma let her shield down, she was able to make Alice tell us that all was fine so that you would keep it down for a while longer. She just needed a brief moment of Momma's doubt in her previous assumptions to get through to Alice."

"But Renesmee, I never, once, let my shield down during that whole encounter. It didn't make sense to me when you told me to put it back up around us."

"But then why couldn't she get through it again a mere 10 seconds later when she tried? It doesn't seem right that it would falter at just the perfect time for Alice to dismiss your fear, and then work again 10 seconds later."

We all hunted, hoping to divert our thoughts, or at least stuff the Volturi to the back of our minds. We were--or at least I was--tense without the Volturi around. Hunting calmed us, a bit. But when we had gotten our fill for the day week—which Auntie Alice and my mother did long before me—the closest thing our kind had to serenity wore off. We were all anxious heading home. Had the Volturi left? Had they convinced—or rather manipulated—our family to follow them to Italy? Was it too late for my mother's shiled to do the trick? I was sure we all had the same questions flowing through our minds, simply wishing to be answered, soon.

We arrived home only 10 minutes after I had departed. Hunting had not taken long. We were all worried and wanted to get back. Although it had only been a short time, it had felt like forever—and that was saying something when you were 150 years old. When we came through the door, Jane was seated comfortably on the white leather couch in the living room. Carlisle seemed very at ease, as if nothing was wrong. I touched my mother.

_Put your shield up around our family._

It was easy to tell when she did. Carlisle automatically had a tensed and worried expression. However, he composed it quickly. He figured that Jane would need to believe he was still in whatever trance that she had put him in when they had gotten there.

"Alice, Bella, Nessie!" She greeted us. She sounded too much like Aro to make us feel reassured. It was just weird.

"Jane," we said back simultaneously. "How was your takeover of our family?" Alice continued sarcastically.

"And where's Catherine?" I completed.

"Oh. The takeover went just fine. And Catherine, is well, Catherine. She runs off and hides a lot. Much like Alistair, if I remember correctly. Too bad that he couldn't keep the secret. I would have liked to meet him on a more friendly basis. But then again, he would have run away. Did _Carlisle_ even know him well?"

"Which secret did he reveal, exactly? The one about our existence…or the one about how The Volturi are just power-hungry and are doing our kind absolutely no good?"

"Oh Bella. Do you really believe that? I truly do wish we could be good friends for once. That was one of the reasons Aro sent me. I begged him to let me go and befriend you. Please, accept my apology." She looked over her shoulder, and there was Catherine. She looked frustrated. I figured she--like Jane had so many times--was trying to get through my mother's shield.

"Jane, I don't believe you. I'm sorry. If there was any way I could, I would accept you and your apology, but the timing of your arrival seems too perfect. And I can't help but wonder if Aro really sent Catherine, Alec, and yourself, to acquire us for your coven, as you did with the excuse of Renesmee 150 years ago."

Jane crouched. Alec and Catherine quickly reacted and followed her lead. "Well then, I guess we'll have to be doing this the hard way," she snarled…and then sprung at Rosalie.


	4. F My Life

Book Two: Emmet

F My Life!

The purple smoke rose from the backyard. It combined with the clouds above quickly, for they hung so low. Usually, I could laugh at something like this. I had no trouble laughing at death…of any Volturi members. But there was no laughter within me. Everything was wrong. Everything in my atmosphere was off without **her.**

The fight had been magnificent. I had gotten a hold of both Jane and Alec, thanks to Bella and they both lay burning in the pyre. But also within that pyre was my beloved **Rosalie.** I had been sure that no one had gotten a hold of her while I battled the witch twins. How could little Catherine even try to defeat her. Well, my confidence in Catherine being another mind tool had been overthrown. She had gotten a hold of Rosalie and then **gotten away. **

The only happiness I had now was that the Volturi **would ** come and extinguish the rest of us. I would not live and within that was the promise of holding Rose again. That was the only consolation "prize." Dying. Oh why did it have to be her? Why not…? Well, in truth I wouldn't wanted to have anyone die but Jane, Alec, and Catherine, but…Why her?

"Emmet, could you keep it down?" Edward interrupted. I didn't think I had been talking. He saw the perplexed look on my face and explained, "Your thoughts. They're very loud right now. It's hurting my head."

_Sorry. Would you like fries with that order? _He snickered. How could I still be making jokes at this time? How could he still have a motive to laugh at me?

"Edward, it's not funny," Bella warned him. "After all this time being better friends with Rosalie and you can still laugh? I thought you 2 were like that." She continued, twisting her first three fingers together in a gesture of closeness.

"Emmet just had an interesting and might I add, quite funny thought. But I guess I should know better. Sorry love. Sorry Em."

Who was he to ay sorry to me right now? I was sick of apologies. There was nothing to make up for this. Not one thing.


	5. Phone Call

Phone Call

I laid in bed waiting for the shrill demanding noise to stop. Was it so much to ask of someone to leave me alone to lay in misery for 3 days? I wanted peace and quiet and…misery. Please, answer the phone. The noise stopped for a moment, only to continue 5 seconds later. Some person was very anxious to talk to us…and impatient.

"Answer the phone!" I yelled downstairs although I knew it wasn't necessary. They would be able to hear me perfectly well, even if I whispered.

"Sheesh Emmet, OK," Alice replied, annoyed. The ringing stopped, but a few seconds later, Alice skipped next to me and held out the phone.

"it's for you," she said. I slowly held up my hand.

"Hello?" I inquired groggily.

"Emmet!" a joyous voice greeted me. Aro. "I was beginning to think you weren't there," he continued with false enthusiasm. "Tell me, are Alec and Jane with you? They told me that they were heading off on a visit. I was trying to get a hold of them."

'They're not, no. Why couldn't you ask Alice this? Why did you have to bother me?" I asked uninterested.

"Bother? Oh I am deeply sorry for that. I just haven't talked to you in a while and Alice was rather inhospitable as you are being right now."

"Then talk to Carlisle!" I snapped. "No, wait. I don't even think he's interested in talking to you. Rosalie is dead and we're all in mourning, oh high king of our kind. Leave us alone!"

"Rosalie is…?" he asked gently, waiting for this answer so that he could ambush me with more questions.

"Yes." And I hung up.

The phone rang again, but I let it. I'd rather put up with this noise, than have to speak with Aro again. Someone downstairs answered it. I wasn't paying enough attention or caring enough to listen which someone.


	6. Hell, All Over Again

Book 3: Carlisle

Hell, All Over Again.

"Hello?" I answered. I already knew it was Aro, but no need to let him know that.

"Carlisle! My dear friend! How nice it is to speak to you!" Aro said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hello Aro. What was it that you wanted?" I said with a strained voice.

"I was just wondering how things are."

"That's funny. You've never called to check on things here since Renesmee was born. And that was just a threatening letter." I pressed. "What do you really want?" I was never so inhospitable with Aro, but I was in no mood.

"Really, how are things? Did Alec, Jane, and Catherine arrive? They had told me they wanted to visit. I know not their purpose."

"Oh, yes! They did _arrive _safely. But Catherine, I have no like for her. She tore Rosalie limb from limb and threw her in our fireplace. She also killed the likes of Jane and Alec." I hated lying, but it was what I had to do to hold him off for long enough so that we had a chance of running. Highly unlikely anyways, but it was still worth a shot.

"Carlisle, you need not lie to me. Catherine has already returned and showed me what went on." I didn't think Catherine had been back yet. Damnit! "I know that Emmet massacred both Alec and Jane. And I too, know of Catherine's atrocity, no matter how little she wished to show me."

"I would not call Emmet's attempt a massacre. I would consider it to be an instinctual defense. I would also like to add, that Alec and Jane sprung on us and that they deserved to die!"

"Carlisle, there is no need to be rude and thoughtless. Please, think of the great loss our ranks have beheld by the deaths of Jane and Alec."

"I will not speak of this matter any longer, Aro! Goodbye!" I threw the phone to Alice, who slammed it into place. The tension in the room was unbearable. I was no Jasper, but even I could tell that everyone was stressed. Except for Emmet. He was inconsolable.

_We need to get out of here. Head to Forks and collect our friends once again. I have no doubt the Volturi will be coming soon and we must fight…_I crinched…t_his time._

"Carlisle, I think you're right. But it would take so long. And I have an uneasy feeling that we will not be able to find our comrades that quickly."

"Unless, we use the commercials that will run on every channel, every break to capture their attention. It will be the exact information, but in a joking manner with fake names to keep the humans from discovering us."

"That could work." Edward commenced. "But then again, The Volturi would then have a reason to punish us. But it really is the only thing we can do, it seems. Either way, they will try to either acquire or kill. Alice?"he asked to see if she was listening.

"On it!" She replied.

To clarify, he continued, "Alice is going to make the 'commercial', while the rest of us contact the broadcasting networks."

And so it started. Alice finished the announcement in 5 minutes. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Esme, Jasper, and I contacted every broadcasting network known to mankind within an hour. They agreed to air our commercial and Alice e-mailed it to all of them.

This was the only thing we could do to prepare.

"I really do hope that the rest of us receive the message. Did you tell them where to go?"

"Yes. They'll be meeting Emmet and myself in Seattle. It's the least he can do for the cause." Alice answered. Jasper whined. "Remember when we fought off the newborns Jazz?" He growled. "I know you will protect me and you'll just get hurt. So that's why you're not coming." Jasper started to say something, but…

"Jazz, I said NO! I can take care of myself, and, Emmet will be with me."

"Al, you know that doesn't reassure me much. He's probably wanting to die right now."

"You got that right, but if fighting's the last thing any good that I'll be able to do, then I'm up for it. I'll protect her Jasper. And I'll be able to fend for myself until we're done rounding up the nomads."

Jasper seemed reassured enough, for the moment.

"Emmet!" Alice cried. "I was beginning to worry that silk shirt was going to get wrinkly. You did a good job of keeping it in almost perfect condition," she appraised.

"Thanks Alice!" Emmet replied with sarcastic gratitude and care.

"I was kidding. I'm just happy to see you out of bed."

"Talk of fighting is USUALLY all it takes. I had to hear my name being mentioned as a prime fighter this time."

We all chattered with him happily, joyous to see him out of bed finally. No one dare mention Rosalie. It would, first, be too much for him, and second, send him back to bed for the next century.

We packed up quickly, and took the first flight out of Nepal and back to Forks. We arrived within 14 hours, and headed back to our house of glass. The cliché seemed to take on more meaning when we live in one. Esme and I began unpacking and taking the dust covers off everything. It took but 2 minutes. Emmet automatically sat down and started scanning through channels to see whether or not our commercial had aired yet. Alice did the same, but rather, she was looking for the moment they decided to air it.

After a few hours of scanning through channels, Emmet spotted the first of our commercials, which meant it was time for him and Alice to head to the meeting point.


	7. Coordinating

Book 4: Alice

Coordinating

Everyone on the road looked our way as Emmet and I flew by in my yellow Porsche. I really should thank Edward more often. Nah, he already knows I owe him BIG TIME. Maybe I should have chosen a different meeting location. If the Volturi saw our little commercial, they would know to head straight to Forks. This would be so much easier if we had more time.

"Alice," Emmet cautioned as I neared 200. "I would slow down if I was you. It seems to be a bad day for cops."

"Oh hush. If any cops read my speed, I'd already be too far past them for them to even attempt doing so."

"Good point."Then he changed the subject. "Seen anything yet?"

"No…I'm starting to wonder if anyone even saw our little announcement."

Then it hit. I quickened. 210. 220. 230. 250.

"Alice!"

"What? I didn't do anything wrong."

"What did you see?"

"The Denalis saw the announcement. They should be there within 3 hours. Bad thing is, so did the Volturi. Aro wants all of them to come with him, much like last time, so that should buy us about a month to assemble, but either way, we will need everyone of our kind. We can't afford to have them gain any followers."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am perfectly fine with dying. I would even go so far as to say, that would be awesome. I love life, but not without Rosalie. It sort of ceases to be any fun without her, if you know what I mean."

"Emmet, can we focus…" and then everything blurred. Another vision. It cleared up before I hit anything. Funny, usually I could see everything in my path when I caught sight of the future. "Peter and Charlotte are coming," I interrupted myself. "Do you mind driving? It's funny, but for some reason, I couldn't see anything around me," I motioned at the road and green trees along the highway, "when I just had that vision. That never happens."

"Sure Alice. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby," he laughed. I scowled, but then we hastily switched places.

We needed to coordinate, and fast.


	8. Sending On Hope

Sending On Hope

We pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of my car. "Five minutes," I said. He started pacing. Time flew by, literally. Within 2 minutes, Emmet had decided to and gone to a clock shop. He bought just about 100 of them. It was the first shop he had come to. The parking lot was littered with their metal cogs. Emmet was having trouble with his patience these days. The longer he had to wait to die and meet Rosalie, the more his patience was tried.

Tanya skipped lightly to my side. "Hello Alice. I assume there's a problem. Was it really the only way to contact us?"

"Yes, Tanya. There is trouble. The Volturi are after us again. Alec, Jane, and a new one, young and powerful of the mind, Catherine, came to visit us in Nepal. Catherine killed Rosalie and got away to tell Aro. Emmet killed both Jane and Alec." I paused to see how she'd taken it. "Jane lunged at us first. It was self-defense." That cleared that up. "We are so sorry to bother you, especially Carlisle, but I'm afraid it's all that's left to do."

The Denalis headed on their way. They had agreed to help. Peter and Charlotte came soon after. I explained everything to them, and they also headed on their way to the rest of us, waiting back at home, anxious.

The next people that came were humans. I should have hunted during all of this commotion. They were…human. Mouthwatering and throat-burning. Three of them. I should have expected some of them to come. I told them that the convention had been cancelled due to little interest. They hurried on their way.

Emmet and I headed back to the car. We both rested, with little need of it, until I saw more coming. Vladimir and Stefan. Good, we would need them. My face lightened.

"Romanians?" Emmet guessed.

"Yes, within 4 hours."

"Excellent. I enjoy them."

"You would."

We sat in silence for 30 minutes, just staring out the window. That was when the cop came. He had a black leather jacket and road an old Harley Davidson. No wonder the guys could never catch anyone. Their equipment was all over 50 years old. Didn't anyone donate anymore? Probably not, I decided. The crime rate had increased all over the world and none of the "good" people had enough money to donate. No criminal would donate to someone who would just catch them in the long run and they were the ones with the money. He came up and knocked. I rolled down the window, standard human detail.

"Yes, officer?" I asked with a wide, innocent smile. It worked. He was speechless.

"I'm going to have to ask you what a pretty young girl is doing sitting out here."

"Oh. Well, my _boyfriend _and I were just waiting for some friends here. They were _supposed _to be here 3 hours ago." I turned to Emmet. Amazingly he was smiling. "They must have missed their flight, and their limo," I explained.

"How can someone be 3 hours late?" he replied. "They annoy me so much sometimes, like they can't even buy a watch when they can afford a private jet and their own limo." He exhaled in a gust.

"I assume they've been late before?" the cop inquired.

"Always," Emmet answered, disgusted. He was putting on a very nice charade.

"Well then, I hope they don't keep you waiting too much longer…and…um…" he seemed at a loss of words, "have a nice day."

"Sure, sure." It felt like it was Jacob sitting next to me instead of Emmet, except he didn't stink and I still had a headache.


	9. The Real Draculas

Book 4: Jasper

The Real Draculas

We had waited for 3 days. Nearly every nomad that we could think of and then some were here. What had she seen that was keeping her in Seattle? Or had something gone wrong? Had the Volturi already come for her and Emmet?

"Edward, I'm worried about Alice. Do you have any idea where she is or what's going on? I mean, you have known her for a long time, so I would imagine your range on her has lengthened immensely."

"I know you're worried Jasper. We all are. The last time I heard her, she was heading east to Seattle, talking to Emmet. His thoughts were too much to bear, while hers were just hopeful. It was all about strategizing, surprisingly. She was thinking of better and better ways to defeat the Volturi," he spoke and then paused. You must have taught her something?" he said in an accusing tone.

"A bit," I confessed. I felt as if I had done something bad, but she should know how to plan and fend for herself, especially in this situation.

"You're probably right," he confirmed. "It might be a good idea to help Bella and Renesmee out a bit with technique. They're going to need it for sure."

I walked away, tired of Edward's speculations. I could only imagine what Emmet must feel like, losing Rosalie, because not knowing whether Alice was okay was unbearable.

The phone rang, Edward's all-too-familiar song for Alice playing. If my heart still beat, it would have stuttered to a stop. That was either her, or her captor. I rushed to it, and snatched it up.

"Hello?" Thank God for my previous experience in the army. I would have never been able to compose my jitters otherwise.

"Hey, Jazz. I figured you were getting worried. Vladimir and Stefan should have been here days ago, but they keep changing their course. We're waiting for them and then we'll be home. They should be here in about 10 minutes. Or not. They're here. Gotta go. Be home soon. Okay?"

"I'm glad you're alright. See you soon."

"Bye." The phone cut off and buzzed lightly in my ear.

She's alright. Thank goodness. Thank all that isn't the Volturi she's alive, and okay.

***

They came with their black cloaks and ruby amulets hanging on heavy gold woven chains hanging from their necks. They looked as if they were the Volturi, here already. Their eyes were the reddest of all the other vampires who had gathered here. I remembered when I had looked like that, and shuddered at the thought.

"Vladimir. Stefan. Thank you for joining us. You will be a great asset to us when this all goes over."

"Anything to rip…" Stefan began. "…the Italians from their throne of lies." Vladimir finished. I had nearly forgotten how they had done that when they were last her 150 years ago.

"We were actually trying to find their replacement," Carlisle told them.

"Oh? We would be..quite…happy to aid you in that area. In fact, Stefan and I were just discussing that. We really would enjoy that again."

"We'll see what we can do," Emmet said as he walked in the door. Alice came dancing in behind him.

It had been such a short time since I'd last seen her, especially to one who had lived so long as I. I half ran to her and took both of her hands in mine. We stared each other in the eyes, while I read her emotions and she saw my future words to her. She was the most beautiful person I had seen in my life, and I was so happy she was mine. I was hers.

"Jasper, what do you think in terms of tactics?" Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

I reluctantly looked away from Alice. "Well, I haven't really thought about it much." I was answering his question more for the sake of everyone else than for him.

"Jazz, do you mean to tell me that you haven't planned anything while I've been away? I've been planning."

"You know I can't think of anything else while you're away besides your safety."

"Oh, you over-worried fool." Alice replied. "You know that I can handle myself."

"I'll start planning right away. Alice, when do you see them getting here?"

"One month. They're bringing everyone again. Although, they're heading to Nepal first, to make sure we're not still there and deluding them by announcing that we are meeting in Seattle."

One month. That was almost no time to teach tactics and a few extra fighting skills to our friends. This would not be easy. If anything, we would be able to hold off the Volturi for maybe…2 minutes. No, not even that. Our chance did not look good.

"I'm going to need everyone to sign their name and if they have a special ability, indicate it with a star and write it next to your name. I will need this before I can coordinate."

I set the sheet of paper down on the dining room table. In an organized flurry, the occupants of the living room huddled around it and signed off their name. It took but 30 seconds. I took the list, and all of us Cullens headed to Carlisle's office.


	10. How?

How?!

Edward and I took a quick look at the list.1 We had just about 30, not counting the 30 wolves. The perfect amount…probably more than I could have ever asked for. Sixty. That would be planet, although I would need to see if Bella had fine-tuned her shield yet. If not, Jane and Alec…they wouldn't be a problem…but perhaps this Catherine character could…either way, Bella needed to have her shield ready.

I looked again, just to see what other abilities we would have on our side. But? How? She had died right before my eyes 150 years ago. Surely there was no possible she could still be alive when her body had been engulfed by flames from which the purple smoke had risen.

"Edward…I think you're going to want to…"

"I know. I have no idea how that could be possible either. And for our dear Denalis to keep such an important detail from us…it's unbelievable, and yet it has happened. I thought I smelled someone familiar."

"But then, does that mean…?"

"Rosalie? It's very possible yes. We must speak to her."

"Dad? Jasper? Would you mind cluing us in?" Renesmee asked in her usual bratty tone. She got everything she ever wanted from my brother and his wife, without having to work for it. I would have expected them to teach her better. Edward gave me a look as if angry with me for mentally bringing it up, and yet excepting that it was true, and that he was to blame.

"Irina is not dead. She signed this," I motioned to the paper. "it has to be her, because it has her scent and her exact handwriting. We have no idea how she could be when all of us were there to witness her death. We believe that since Rosa…"

"Perhaps I could clue you in." Irena was standing in the doorway.

"That would be wonderful, Irena," Esme chimed in. "We're all a bit confused."

"Well, it's a long story, and I know how much you're all pressed for time. Ummm. If you don't mind me summarizing a bit… I'll begin:

"It felt worse than the first time I became a vampire. I remember Caius ripping me to pieces and burning. That was unbearable, but the pain just kept getting worse. I was in excruciating pain, as I watched you work your way out of the death that I had already experienced. My dust was trying to pull itself back together quickly, so that I may aid you all, but it was finding no purchase in the other bits and pieces.

"I believe it was 2 months before I became a pile of limbs, what I had once been before I was burned. It took little time to reassemble. Twenty minutes, maybe. I felt stronger, almost invincible. Perhaps it was because I had been nothing for so long, and just standing up gave me an exhilarating feeling. But now that I've been a working being for over 5 years now, I would of figured the feeling of strength would have worn off, but, no. I think I'm different. And I have some feeling I'm not the only one. I get this sense in my head when another of us is near, and I talked to all of them down there. We have one similarity. We all were vegetarians."

"No one can go in the downstairs living room as of NOW!!!" Emmet screamed. "I'm going to make it easier for Rosalie to reassemble. Please Rose, please, Come back to me." Until then, Emmet had just been unconsciously listening to the conversation, just a somber vampire awaiting his death.

1 On page…


	11. Bella

Book 5:

Bella

It was like when Edward had found out I was alive, only, he didn't have as much time to celebrate. The teddy bear started hugging everyone around him. Including me.

"Emmet, Can't breath.' Not that I needed to, but he was squeezing me so tightly, and it was uncomfortable.

Yes, he had found out he had a chance to be with Rosalie again, but, I mean, no need to kill me in her place. Edward came to my rescue. He pulled Emmet away. But then Emmet hugged him again. I swear when the big guy wasn't annoying you to death, he was annoying you to near death. Great the sarcasm was gonna start up again. It would be even worse if and when Rosalie came back.

"This doesn't mean that James, Victoria, Laurent, Jane, and Alec…"

"I'm not sure Bella. I've only met veggies so far, but I don't know. If they were back I doubt they'd risk their chances by coming here and trying to defeat us when we already have once."

"That's great, just great. Now I find out my life is in danger…again. And Rosalie is going to kill me as soon as she gets back from the dead. I was the one who saw them and didn't rush straight home. Edward, I'm so sorry."


	12. Carlisle a la New York

Book 6:

Irina

Carlisle à la New York

This was the one thing I didn't like about Bella. She was so whiny, and selfish. I can't believe I hadn't seen it 6 years before. She was that way then too, now that I looked back on it, just more secretive about it. I couldn't believe that Edward hadn't spotted it in her yet, but then again, he wasn't on the outside of the situation. He loved her and that blazing star he saw her as got in the way of him seeing her clearly.

And Renesmee, was worse. She got everything she wanted, and never thanked anyone. She had been sweet in the beginning, but when they all lived, she was adored too much because of the chance that many of them wouldn't have seen her again. She got too much attention, and she was no longer an angel, but a devil. Well, she never really was an angel anyways.

"Bella, I really wouldn't worry. It would be hard for them to find a time to fight. You see, none of us can go out in sunlight."

"Why are you special because you shine too, much so that anyone 100 miles away could tell where you are?" Stupid Bella. That wouldn't affect us if we really wanted to go out.

"No, we burn. And we can't go in churches, or go in a human's home without invitation. We're just like the so called myths about us. I think that there were others like us a long time ago. That's where the stories came from."

"So you turn to dust in sunlight?" Renesmee asked me.

"No, glitter. We're the major product in make-up products." Alice glanced around, looking for make-up remover.

"It's actually surprisingly good for your skin though." And of course, cute little Alice let out a long gust of air.

Did the Cullens ever stop asking questions? I couldn't think of a time when I had been the one asking the questions. Perhaps when it had just been Carlisle? Those had been the days.

It was 1850 in New York City, and I had just discovered the veggie diet. I had never truly liked hurting mortals. So many of them so much potential. So, one night, while I was in NYC, for acting reasons--I don't want to tell that story—I went by the hospital to pick up some blood, as there wasn't really a surplus of full-blooded animals around, and I was particularly lazy.

Anyways, that was the night I met Carlisle. He was wonderful, and quite beautiful, even for an immortal. He was working the front desk that evening, when I came in. His bright eyes flashed with knowledge of my existence. And, although I never asked him, he handed me over the most succulent bag of O negative. I went in again the next day, and took him out to a wonderful little café, on the borders of the town, where we talked for hours.

He came over to my room, at the most quaint little hotel, that night. And we…well…There's really no need to fill you in. It was my night, and my night alone. My sisters were back in Alaska that week, and never found out. Edward never told them either.


	13. Reunite

Reunite

Just then, the door flung open, and my two sisters sprung on me. I found myself on the floor, looking up at everyone around me. From where I was laying, they seemed like angels, well, angelic demons, with their hair illuminated by the overhead florescent light in Carlisle's office. I kept thinking if Rosalie, what she would look like standing there, a true angel among us all. I kept thinking of the pain she was going through right now, if she had suffered the same fate as I.

"Dear sister! Irina! You have no idea how happy we are that you're back. It was horrible to watch that demon rip you apart in the meadow. I thought…I could have ruined it for everyone had Bella and Garret not restrained me."

"She's not lying. I could have sworn she was going to fry Garret to death, if that was possible. Speaking of…where is he?"

I was puzzled. "Garret?"

"My husband!" Kate proclaimed excitedly, holding out her hand to show me the dazzling silver ring, with a huge diamond set perfectly in the center.

"Oh, well, I can see I've missed quite a bit. When did this happen Katie?"

"About 6 months after the Volturi came by. I really do love him. Poor Tanya though. She still hasn't found what she's looking for."

The whole group burst out into song, U2's "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For." I couldn't believe that in these desolate times, without much hope, there was still song. A very annoying one at that.

"Have too!" declared Tanya like a little child. "He just…you wouldn't approve of him. But he's coming here to help. And he'll win this war for us if nothing else does!"

I wondered who this mystery man of Tanya's was. I wondered if anyone else knew. I couldn't stop wondering, about everything. And all this darkness was about to end. I could never have enough time to find out. Glitter! I'd rather be dead. No that wasn't true, but…

I paraded down the stairs. There must have been over 200 there. Whoever this mystery man was of Tanya's was would have almost no use. Without Jane or Alec the Volturi had no chance, even with their witnesses. So many strong vampires, all ready for the fight. I recognized quite a few of them from the last time the Cullens had confronted the royals. A few looked to have papery skin, looking fragile, but I knew better.

"Vladimir and Stefan! Back for another fight?"

"Why yes, but…"

"how do you know us. I don't recognize you from the the prior…

"It's not possible. We"

"were positive we saw you die in the field."

The duo really was cute. Always finishing each other's sentences. It was rather amusing. They must have been millenniums old by now. And yet, they were still on top of things enough so that they could do that. Even between my sisters and I, we only completed sentences…I doubt it was more than once.

"Veggie diet does wonders for pain."

"The reincarnation was painful? Hmm, that's…"  
"interesting. I wouldn't have thought of it as…painful, rather just, numb."

"Yes, well. It was absolutely excruciating. Torn and burned into millions of pieces, yet somehow still alive. Screaming with no one to hear me, because I had no voice. All tre while pulling myself back together piece by piece. It was the worst…Zafrina!"

"Irina! How's Laurent?"

"You never heard? He died even before the Volturi. The werewolves. Yes, when I came apologize for my…that's what stared this whole thing. I'm done with guys, I find that girls are much easier to deal with. What difference will it make really? I can't carry children of my own. Not for a long time."

"No! Irina, you scandalous little…does anyone else know?"

"No, and I don't intend to tell anyone. You're my best of friends and that's the only reason I'm telling you. Everyone else is too caught up in planning to pay attention now, so…"

With that bit of information shared with someone, I felt much better. It was had to hold inside, but I imagined that it would be harder to be the newest subject on everyone's mind, always stared at.


	14. Waiting 4 the Damn Fight 2 Start Already

Book 7:

Jacob

Waiting for the Damn Fight to Start Already

"The stink is worse than last time," I complained to Bella. I'd been complaining since I'd gotten here, but with good reason. Don't get me wrong, I really love Ness, but 200 vampires. I was not meant to like them…I was meant to hate them, everything about them. And their smell was the worst part about them.

"Then go back to the res and I'll call you Jake. Take Nessie along if that's what it takes to get you to stop complaining. I've been listening to it for a week, non-stop, well…for the most part."

"I don't need details about your love life Bells!"

"I'm just happy to have him. And I'm glad you can be part of the family. It's gonna be weird though when I'm your mother-in-law."

"Tell me about it. So I can take Ness for however long?"

"Sure Jake. It'll probably be another week or so. I'll call you, or Edward will. We probably won't even need your pack, or even, you, but…hey! I never said I wouldn't let you come. Stop growling at me!"

"I'll go get Ness then. I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"how did I know you would say that? You have my blessing. Go ahead Jake. But when?"

"This weekend. Before the fight hopefully."

"Great. I would prefer not being a grandmother anytime soon if you don't mind."

"Yes, mom. Hey, just kiddng. Ya look great. And you're barely older than me, and…you are amazing, and do I have to go on?"

"Go have fun Jake. Just don't tell me about it."

"See ya!"

"Ya, bye."

As I left, Edward sat up next to Bella. He probably wouldn't have been too happy had I been there s we much longer.

"C'mon Nes. Let's get outta here."


	15. Of Course Bella Didn't Call

Oh Course Bella Didn't Call

"So what do you wanna do Ness?"

"How bout we head over to your house. I could really use some Doritos right now. They're disgusting, and after this week, disgusting is good."

"Of course they are you silly girl."

As we walked into the old shed, I felt a pang of sadness. Until 5 months ago, I would have come home to my dad wheeling around with fish fry in a brown paper bag. He would have been yelling at me to clean this place up by now. And I would have bee laughing and rolling my eyes like he was a crazy old man.

"Jake, you look sad. What's that about?"

"It's nothing. Just miss my dad."

"Missing your dad isn't nothing. He was a good guy. I miss him too Jake."

"It's just. He won't see me marrying you." And I bent down on one knee, and took the box out of my pocket. "Ness, will you marry me?"

"Jake…I…I don't think I can. I don't…love you that way."

"Ness, I will always be there for you. I love you. No matter what you need me for…you know I'll be there."

"Jake, the imprint. It just doesn't seem real enough. It seems more like you're being forced to love me. I do love you, but You can't love me, and that makes it all the less real."

"Ness, I have loved you…always. Please."

"My mom won't approve."

"I already asked for her blessing. And I already asked for your father's consent. Please Nessie. Renesmee."

"Jake I…I'll think about it. For now let's just go down to the beach.

So that's where we went. We headed down along the sand to the large washed up branch where Bella and I had first talked. We were silent the whole time. It was as if we didn't want to talk to each other. Really it seemed to me that neither of us had anything to say. But Ness didn't take it that way.

"So what, you're not gonna talk to me now because I wouldn't marry you? That's really low Jake. The silent treatment? Really? And, I mean, come on. Why would I marry you now that you won't even talk to me?"

"Ness, what do you mean? I just can't think of anything to say. There's not really anything new in my life. You realize you're not talking either until now, right?"

"Jake, look, I'm sorry. It's just, this just kind of seems like you're asking me so that you can declare your love before we die. And, I don't want to marry you because our world's gonna end, and we need to be together before it does. I want to marry you because I love you and you love me, and we want to be together forever."

"So you do want to marry me?"

"Jake…ye…what was that?"

I heard a wolf howling in the distance. It sounded like…no…Sam! I changed quickly so that I could have a clue as to what was going on.

_Jake, they're here. Felix got me. I'll be fine, just not in the fight anymore. They've grown, far beyond our expectations. It might not be enough, what we have here. We thought most of them were witnesses, but…they're helping the Volturi._

_ I'll get everyone Sam. Who is still here?_

_ It's just Jared, Paul, and I here. You're gonna need to get everyone else._

_ Already on our way Paul. _I heard Leah saying. Her and the rest of the pack running full speed out to the battlefield.

_Ok, then. Jake? Get Ness and yourself out here. We'll need all the ammunition we have._

_ OK Sam. We'll be there. Jake and I. How many though?_

_ I can't count. Renesmee, you really should know better than to peep in on our…_

_ Yah yah, this way you don't have to fill me in. See ya!_

"Of course Bella didn't call. Ness, before we go, will you marry me?"

"Yes Jake. But get some pants on first. Sheesh."

"No need." And I went right back to wolf form.

We ran through the forest, I smelling for utter stanch, her trying to pick up any fragrances.

"This way." She pointed, and we found them. All of them. It was utter destruction there. There were purple pillars of smoke all over, as well as many heaving piles of fur. My tribe! I sprung out from the woods and ripped the throats of as many as I could get…


	16. hey Marky!

Book 8:

Tanya

Hey Marky!

I saw Jacob running full sprint through the field of destruction, causing even more to the Volturi. Why wasn't he doing anything? He was just sitting there, not helping us, but watching as if he enjoyed our pain. If he was waiting for the right moment, he could go to hell. We had already lost a few, none of whom I knew, but any life was important. Perhaps he was waiting for us to extinguish them, or maybe he had been lying that whole time to me. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if I could just walk up to him and say, "Hey Marky! I thought you were going to do something. Did all those nights mean nothing to you?"

So I kept on fighting. Vampire after vampire went down, while I waited for Marcus to do something. And even after half of his men were down, he did nothing, said nothing. But then I saw why. Out of the trees, came more than there had been before. He had been waiting to put a stop to the second ambush. Or not…they were fighting for us. They were fighting with us! For us! Had this been his plan all along?

Then he stood, gracefully, gallantly. He strode from his thrown and joined the fight. Aro and Caius followed his example while their wives stayed behind.


	17. Stop Probing My Mind Edward!

Stop Probing my Mind Edward!!!

I felt a slight sensation tugging at the outer corners of my mind. Someone was trying to get in. It may have been Demetri, but I was right her, in plain sight. Zafrina? She was too busy fighting, and why disillusion her own teammate?

"Edward!" I yelled. "Stop that!!! I'm trying to focus, but there's no way I can do that if you're tickling my head."

"Tanya, I'm not doing anything, but I might know who is…" He pointed at me.

"Why would I try probing my own mind?"

It was then that I saw her. She was new. She was a slight girl, maybe about 9 or 10 when she turned. She had a slight roundness to her face which might have classified her as wealthy a long while back. Her light brown hair hung in ringlets around her face, which fell to her shoulders. She wore a small red-hooded cape, and a light blue plaid dress. She resembled Renesmee when she was young. And there was someone else she seemed to be, but I couldn't put my finger on the name.

"Hi there, Tanya. My name is Catherine. Some people just call me Little Red. Charles Perrault wrote a children's story about me and a, let's call him a werewolf. It was quite a while back, except he got it all wrong. The wolf never made it to Grandma's. And I never got eaten."

"No… You can't be. I've heard legends about you. And you massacred villages without help. You.."

"Yes, I know what I did. Now shut up!" I was strangely compelled to do exactly as she told me. I knew I didn't want to, but I felt it was my moral duty.

"And now, for the main event…" Her pupils dilated and then shrunk repeatedly.

Bella saved me at that moment. She must have known what was happening. I didn't want to know what I would have done.

"Bella!"

"It's OK Tanya. Last time we confronted her, she made me think I should keep my shield down and tell Ness I had it up so that Jane and Alec could hurt Ness. Alice, and I. It was horrible."

"It is a rather valuable gift," declared Catherine. " I can also take powers from others from ½ way around the world. Minus shields."

"It was you! You took Alice's visions away from her!"

"Well, duh. No one could know about Jane and Alec's little surprise visit. And of course you were still ready for them somehow. Ugh. I can't believe you! They were my best friends in the coven."

"Everyone has lost someone in this war for different leadership," chimed in Marcus as he came strutting up. "I lost my wife, Didyme, only it wasn't until recently that I got a call from Edward telling me that Aro was the felon. Of course, he could not know that I knew. It would ruin my plan."

"Am I your plan Marky?"

"OK, gross."

"Yah, I knew about that," said Catherine. "I still can't believe he would kill his own sister. It's really truly unbelievable. I'm done with them."

The fight continued on around us. Aro and Caius were un successfully fighting. They looked as if they hadn't fought since the last vampiric revolution.


	18. Ashes 2 Bones 2 Ashes 2 Bones, Does?

Book 9:

Rosalie

Ashes to Bones to Ashes to Bones, Does It Ever End?

(2 months prior) The pain was excruciating. Being burned alive was the worst thing I had even gone through, until now. I was involuntarily pieces my ashes back together. I didn't want to go on living, but it didn't seem like I had a choice either. Oh Emmet. I couldn't leave him. He was my little baby boy of a husband. The one that I'd saved and in turn he'd saved me.

I watched him dismember and burn Alec and Jane, deeply hoping they wouldn't come back like I was doing. Although if they did, Jane would finally get a taste of her own medicine. But the little Red Riding Hood figure got away, and she would come back.

(present day) I stood up for the first time in 2 months. I couldn't believe it. I was alive, and much more quickly pieced together than Irina. What time was it? Just after dark. They'd been gone for at least 12 hours, fighting. It was just after sunset, which meant I would be safe. On my way out, I met Irina.

"Rosalie? That didn't take you long. You ready to go help?"

"Of course I am Irina. I especially can't wait to speak to Emmet again. To have him hold me and tell me that everything is alright…Let's go!"

We ran together through the woods until we ran into a bright light coming from the field. We ran even faster, happy to encounter our friends, whether there was destruction or not. What we saw was amazing. Hanging from the trees, Aro and Caius were burning, not having even been torn apart. Something had to have gone well for this to be the outcome. They were screaming in amazing pain, wanting their lives to end o that they would encounter no more pain. And at the bottom, stood Marcus Volturi. I wondered why he was not hanging along with them, but then I saw Tanya, attached to his arm.

"Emmet!!! Emmet!" I yelled. I screamed. But somehow the crackling of the fire overpowered my voice. Not one head turned my way. We kept running. I made my way up to my love and Irina up to Tanya, Kate, Garret, and Marcus. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Emmet," I said.

He turned. And in his face I found the most dismal expression as he asked, "Who killed me? Who killed me? I thought it was over."

"Emmet, it's me. You're alive. I'm, well, I'm not really sure, but alive seems to fit. I'm back. It's Rosalie, and I'm back."

"Rose? Rose!!! Oh my God it's you. I've been so alone. I've been waiting and waiting. And Irina said it would take at least a year. And I couldn't keep waiting, and you're here. And…" He broke out into tears. "Rose, I've missed you so much!"

"He really has you know. Usually he won't stop bugging me, but lately, he's been staying in your room and listening for a sign that you are back. It was pitiful," agreed Bella.

"So what's the deal with Marcus and Tanya? What happened there?" I inquired.

"Apparently, they've been meeting this whole time. I told Marcus about Aro being Didyme's murderer hoping he might join us. He moved on to Tanya in that short time and promised her he'd help; which he did. He brought in 2 times the reinforcements, and…he fought with us," Edward answered as he walked up.

"What about deciding on the ruling family?"

"That's actually why we're keeping Aro and Caius alive," returned Carlisle, who had just appeared next to me with Esme. "We need to make sure that there is someone who can become the new ruling family before extinguishing them for good. Without a family, there are no laws, and therefore no boundaries to keep from exposing our kind to the humans."

"I coordinated the commercial. I called the meeting for tomorrow at dusk. We can leave them up until then. But I would probably turn the fire off. Plus there's no way that they will have the strength to escape anyways. Not after 2 hours of burning…Rose!!! That was fast."

"Yah, thank God for that Alice. I wouldn't have been able to stand anymore of that pain. Horrible. Ugh. And Jasper, stop messing with my emotions. I can restrain myself from yelling just fine thank you. Especially without the dog. Speaking of which, where is muttcob. And what about Ness?"


	19. Broken Bones &Wooden Rings &Other Things

Book 10:

Renesmee

Broken Bones and Wooden Rings and Other Things

"Jake, Jake, Jake! Please…tell me you're all right," I said between fearful whimpers. "You can't die on me now. You just…can't."

"Ness, don't worry. I just broke every bone in my body. Ow. Hugging probably won't help the pain babe."

"Babe? I like the sound of that." And I did. I loved Jake, with every part of me, no matter how much I believed that he couldn't possibly love me. No matter how much I lbelieved the imprint was the only reason for him loving me. No matter how hard it was to be with him sometimes.

"Could you please call your father. And ask him to bring Carlisle. He may need to help me out here."

_Dad? Jake's in trouble. I'm towards the middle of the field with him. Bring Grandpa. He says he thinks he's broken every bone in his body. I pretty sure that's not good and there's nothing I can do for him._

_ Be right there sweetheart. Rose is back. We're all coming._

_ Rose is…? Thank God! I would have never believed that Irina's case could have happened again. But no daylight? That stinks. _

_That may not be true. Irina's basing her facts off of urban legends. We'll have to investigate further before we can be sure. _

"Hi. Jake are you OK?" my father asked.

"Do I look OK?"

"No. Not really."

"Then no, probably not. I don't feel that great either."

I touched Jake lightly. Wanting to know something. _So, where's that ring you were taking out earlier?_

_ In my right pocket. I can get it if you…_

_ Know let me. You're in pain._ I reached into his right pocket for the ring. Everyone gasped simultaneously, thinking I was doing something else. I pulled the small ring out. It was beautiful. It wasn't some expensive Tiffany ring or some old antique. It was something he seemed to have made. It was made from bronze-colored wood; a small ring, which fit perfectly. The band was made up of little wolves engraved in the side, connecting intricately. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

"Jake, it's beautiful. You made it didn't you?"

"Yah. I hope it fits…well would you look at that? I've been working on the carving deal for a while and finally got it well enough to present." He drew a long breath, hurt from talking. But that obviously didn't work. "Ow," he said.

"Let's get you fixed up shall we?" Carlisle intruded.

"I'll see you Ness.

"I love you Jake. Yes"


	20. Final Agreement

Britt Margit Hopkins Burning Midnight

Final Agreement

The Volturi were gone, except for Marcus, and the vampire kingdom was returned to the Romanians who recruited some of the most talented vampires in the world to help them bestow fairness throughout it. They promised those at the meeting that they would be fair and only snuff out those who were conspicuous. If they did not do their duty correctly, they would be removed. The vampire world had become more a democracy.

As I walked down the aisle with my father, people gazed back at me. It seemed they were stunned by something. But I could care less what it was. All I cared about was the person waiting at the end for me. The smile on his face sparkled against the rising sun. The march seemed so slow, I couldn't wait to be next to him. The rest of the ceremony was filled with unheard words. I was too lost in Jake, standing there with me, and not running. I said "I do" with tears in my eyes. I was so happy.

The party afterwards was amazing. Alice had planned it perfectly. We ran along the beach and splashed through the water. Alice pleaded me not to because the dress was designer. I didn't care. Then we rode off into the sunset in Jake's VW rabbit with trailing Vitamin R cans. It was the final agreement between the two of us, an everlasting one.

1


End file.
